Blizzard Heart
by Tears of Constantine
Summary: Max goes to go find food for the flock in a total white out, with Fang.Then they are caught by a Avalanche then there stuck in the same snow cave together. As Max goes crazy with worry,Fang might be using the situation to his advantage. To win her heart
1. Chapter 1

1

" I'll be back, guys I promise!" I whispered as I locked both Angel and Gasman against my body with all my might.

" Be careful Max." Angel whispered sincerely as Gasman tried to wiggle out of my hold.

" Your choking me.. to death!, Geesh.." Gasman yelped as I released them both, then glared at Gasman sternly.

" Are we ever going to go?" Fang demanded, his dark eyes were glistening impatiently.

" You be careful to Fang!" Angel cried as she dashed toward him arms spread wide.

Fangs eyes widened in surprise as the little girl wrapped her arms around his knees and beamed up at him. I saw his eyes soften as he leaned down and returned the hug.

" I'll try sweetheart, watch over the flock for me." He whispered against her curls and she nodded so hard her blonde curls bounced.

" Of course! I'll be a very good leader."

" I'm sure you will." Fang smiled as Gasman snorted.

" You can help lead the flock, Gasman." I acknowledged as I tousled his hair and he instantly batted my hand away.

" Yeah we both know that blind kid isn't good for anything!" Fang bellowed in Iggy's direction.

" Oh yeah pick on the freaking blind kid!" Iggy snorted as I said good bye to Nudge, giving her the same instructions I gave the rest of the flock.

Stay safe, stay out of the storm, I would bring back the food.

It had positively broke my heart to see the broken look of hunger in Angels' eyes this morning, I didn't care if it was a freaking snow storm outside I would get her food.

" Watch you back, Max, still can't understand why you choose to take Fang over me." Iggy mumbled when I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a hug.

" You sure there isn't anything going on in-between you two?" Iggy asked as he returned the hug.

" No Iggy, nothing!" I hissed angrily, glancing over my shoulder at Fang to make sure he hadn't heard. " I already told you I need the best vision, and hate to break it to you Ig, but you don't quite have that."

" Hey, If you don't want to tell me that's fine." Iggy grimanced.

I could tell he was pissed though, pissed at being left behind.

" Watch the flock, Ig." I instructed as he rolled his sightless eyes and I then turned back toward Fang. He was hovering on the rim of the cave, his arms crossed his eyes watching me curiously.

Behind him the raging white out of the storm provided a background and I felt a chill shoot down my spine.

I hadn't flown alone with Fang for a distance like this since he had kissed me and I had fled, when we where still running from the erasers.

" You coming Max, It's not getting any better out there." Fang raised an Eye brow and I strode toward him, bravely.

I looked back at my flock as the wind caught my hair and I felt my heart shatter.

My poor little orphan flock, all smiling halfheartedly at me as they huddled close to each other, for warmth.

Angel gave me this huge heartbreaking smile and I managed to smile back. The storm was buffeting my back and I could tell that Fang was itching to leave.

" Be careful!" I hollered over the storm as I threw myself into it and Fang followed.

I was instantly seized by the cold as Fang flew in next to me. He hovered slightly above as if to shield me from the rock hard snow pellets.

I tightened my jaw and kept going my wings beating furiously to press forward.

Your probably wondering why in hell I was doing this, I'll tell you the story as soon as I am able to think straight.

The snow seemed to be pushing in from all angles as I battled forward. I had not idea if I was even making progress it was so white.

Let me tell you one thing right here and now. Snow is not cute or fun, it is blinding and deadly and I hate it.

" Max!" Fang hollered over the wind and I kept pushing forward.

" Max! we have to go down!" He grabbed my wrist with ice cold fingers and I paused shocked and looked at him.

If I looked half as bad as him I would be scared of myself.

His black wings where coated with frost as he beat them each thrust was filled with exhaustion. His eyes where black and his lovely high cheekbones where rimmed with a bruise like puce coloring.

" For a second!" I consented out of worry over whether he had Frost bite. He instantly swooped downward and I followed.

Fang landed and I lighted down next to him. My legs felt stiff underneath me as I wrapped my arms around my body and shook out my hair.

My teeth where Chattering, Crud!

Fang was behind me watching me with curious eyes.

" Max, did I do something wrong?" He finally murmured quietly. " Your ignoring me."

" No Fang, I am just focused on the task ahead!" I hissed the lie through my teeth and he sighed and shuffled his feet through the heavy blanket of snow on the ground.

" tell me the truth, at least." He whispered defiantly and I glared steadily at the tree in front of me.

" Max…?."

" Fang!" I screeched turning on my heel as he steeped back surprised. "There is nothing you did wrong! I just want to get back to the flock with food!"

I was up in his face Know, my finger shoved against his chest as he looked at me with cautionary eyes.

" Well sorry, God Max, are you growling?" He demanded and I shivered with anger.

" I am certainly not!" I screeched as he craned his neck to listen.

I was fuming but that didn't stop me from hearing it. The un rushing roar, it sounded like thunder.

Fang's eyes widened as he grabbed my arms.

" We have to get back up in the air!" He screamed as I looked up at the hill above us and my heart nearly stopped.

We were about to be buried alive!

I had never seen an avalanche before except for on T.V. on the Telivision they where Mighty forces of Nature that buried human beings alive in their anger.

Or in this case, Bird kids.

I desperately took off, then stumbled and fell. My wings where locked together with frost. Fang desperately jerked me up and leapt up as well. He beat his wings furiously but he was cold his wings frosted as well.

He could barely get more than seven feet off the ground.

Then it caught us. The beast of snow slammed into us and turned us into Road kill. I forgot everything as I clung to Fang with all my might.

He let out a keen of pain as the sickening snap of his arm reached me over the rush of the snow.

" Max!" He wrapped his good arm around me as the snow dashed us into the ground with a crash. I closed my eyes images of the flock drifting through my mind.

I hoped Iggy would take good care of them.

Then it all stopped. The world went still as the rushing ended.

I exhaled sharply. Fangs wings where twisted around me, he was on top draped over me like a limp towel.

" Fang?" I whispered as I stared at the snow white ceiling above me.

He didn't answer. God! He was heavy!

" Fang!" I shoved at his weight and he moaned.

" Sorry… Max…" He panted.

Then my heart plummeted, Fang was hurt badly, and we were stuck under shelves of snow.

How flippin suiting to the story of my life.

And it didn't even bother me that we were trapped in a burrow of snow. I was stuck in here with Fang, maybe tell we died.

Oh goody. ( thats Sarcasm, if you didn't figure that one out.)


	2. Chapter 2

2

None off my flock are Newbie's when it comes to pain, especially Fang since some how he saw it as his job to take the brutal beating's for all of us.

Here's a little fact, chew it over.

We get hurt. A lot. It's part of the whole being different thing that we have to endure.

Everyone wants to be different? Don't make me puke! Take my advice don't walk around boasting you have wings shooting out of your back.

Most likely you will soon be chased by colossal freaks called erasers and soon after be dead. Just a heads up.

Okay so here's the scenario.

One bleeding Bird boy and a befuddled bird girl trapped in a small burrow of snow.

The amazing thing is that for once we were incredibly lucky. A large tree had been crushed by Fangs being thrown against it. It had caught a large amount of the evil white snow and know we had a lot more room to move as an after affect.

Not that much room though I promise you.

I could feel Fang's pain crippled breathes as they rushed against my face and it sent shivers running down my spine as he moaned quietly.

" Max, your on my wings…" He murmured and I hurriedly scrambled away tell I was pressed against the wall.

I bit my lip as he slowly dragged himself up into a crouch. The muscles in his legs where taut as he exhaled heavily. I could tell he was balancing the pain with reason, like he always did. Then he looked up at me.

" Are you okay Max?"

I could hardly control the gasp that ripped at my throat. Our faces where literally two inches from each other's, as Fangs large hand shot over and wrapped around my wrist firmly.

" Uh-huh!" I yanked my wrist away and inched as far back as I could, which sadly wasn't very far.

I was breathing raggedly. I hoped that he thought it was from almost dieing , even though it wasn't.

He had been so close, I could still feel the whisper soft rush of his warm breath against my skin. His touch had brought my heart thundering into my throat and sent tingles jumping down my spine. In all truth it scared me the way I reacted around him. He always managed to keep me on edge.

" Just making sure." He muttered. I could tell he had been hurt by my rejection. But he dealt with it in his typical manor.

He hid it.

" Are you?" I countered nervously swatting some of the snow out of my hair.

" I'm fine." He said bluntly.

" How about your wings?" His wings hung off his back like two dead birds. It almost looked like he had snapped one toward the tip as it rested in the snow.

" I've had worse." He said dismissively.

" You know on-line it says if two people are caught in a avalanche, they are supposed to snuggle together to share heat in some situations they even take there clothes off." Fang smiled crookedly as my heart shot up into my throat thundering way faster then even a bird heart should go.

Oh God! He had me cornered.

" Fang try to focus on getting us out of here!" I hissed and he looked up at the snow roof.

" You know I'm just not seeing it." He acknowledged and I clenched my fists.

" Look harder!"

" Come over here Max, and look at it from my angle." He invited patting the snow by his side with his good arm while smiling innocently.

" I like my side just fine thank you!" I spat and he shrugged.

" Freeze then."

And I would! I though before I went over and surrendered. I looked at his arm again it was hanging limp at his side.

It was broken, why? because he had tried to protect me by shielding me with his body.

I felt a wave of guilt wash over me he was my flock member. Dang it to heck that he affected me so well …. It wasn't exactly badly more of inappropriately.

I scolded myself in my mind for even thinking about it.

Then Fang shivered and sneezed rather loudly.

I snapped my attention back to him. He looked absolutely miserable.

I sighed and slowly edged closer and he looked up, his eyes curious.

" Please tell me what I did wrong?" He asked slowly and I stalled.

" I already told you nothing."" Like Hell, nothing!" He roared and I nervously glanced at the snow above us.

" You've been acting like I have small pox, I'm not diseased Max, you can touch me!"

I cringed at the out burst and looked up warily at the seething boy.

" I have not!" I protested

" You have to!"

" Prove it." I spat and he threw out his good arm. " No you prove it, Hug me Max!"


	3. Chapter 3

3

I felt the expression on my face slowly move toward shock as I stared at Fang who cocked his head and smiled.

" Come on Max. I am freezing." He said weakly

" Your fine." I mumbled and he sighed throwing back his head so that his hair cascaded across his face.

" You know your only proving that I'm right! You must think that I am diseased or something!" Fang speculated as I ground my teeth.

" What are you afraid of Hugs, even a friend ship hug?" Fang gently snuggled his arm against his chest, as he smiled at me like he had won the lottery.

That broke the camels back! I,the one and only Maximum Ride was not scared of anything.

Least of all a big Teddy Bear with wings like Fang.

I gritted my teeth and sort of lunged forward on my knees, arms out stretched. Prepare for the Hug of you life, Fangsy!

I could tell he was surprised. He probably thought I would do it, because he moved.

" Argghhhh." I hissed through my teeth as I ate it into the snow inches from his lap.

" My God, Max, I'm just not that kind of Guy." Fang's eye brows rose, as his dark eyes sparkled with laughter. My lips where about an inch from the worn fabrics of his jeans.

Oh, I wanted to kill him, I thought as I struggled up. My pants where wet with melted snow my palms on fire with chill.

And all he could think about was inappropriate testosterone fueled thoughts, and innuendos!

" Come Here, Max" Before I could do anything he had reached out for me and pulled me down into his lap, with his good arm.

I confess, I sort of melted in his arms as he cooed in my ear and rocked me back and forth.

" I will take such good care of you Max." He purred as he wrapped his good arm around me and his wings branched out and surrounded us. "I'll keep you warm."

That shocked me out of it, the 'I'll keep you warm' part! My God, he was half the reason we were in this mess. This very cold, very romantic mess.

And this was certainly not a friendship hug. I struggled against his warm relaxing hold as he exhaled downward across my face.

" Fang, I thought you said a friend ship hug!" I protested as he looked at me guiltily.

" Max don't ask me to do that, The world knows I don't want to."

" Want what?" I snapped. I was begging to get a little impatient, what was i going to have to do? gnaw of my own arm to escape!

" To let you go. I've always wanted to feel you in my arms like this. Max, I've dreamt of this since I was ten years old!"

My breathe caught as he Nuzzled my neck softly.

He was serious wasn't he? This wasn't fake.

But that brought another question. Was this good?

Where Fang and I good... together?

No, I was flock leader and Fang was well.. Fang. This wasn't correct, at least on the logical side.

" Fang, lets focus on getting out of here!" I murmured as I glanced up at the elegant curve of his chin then forced myself to focus on the snow above us. His skin and the snow shared the same frozen white shade, but Fang's chin was much more angular, more interesting, more kissable.

He was quiet for a minute as I crawled out of his arms and straightened up as high as the ceiling would let me.

Fang watched me from his sitting position, as he looked up at me with his dark frost ringed eyes.

" Your shaking, Max." He acknowledged as I clenched my fists.

" I know, all the more reason to get out of here sooner." I laughed, I bet slightly hysterically. Hold it together Max! I though you have a flock to get back to.

" Max…." He murmured, as he fidgeted and looked at his feet.

" Max, don't you get it? Where not getting out of here."

My heart stalled as I looked at him. I knew it off course.

What where the chances of us freeing ourselves from underneath all this snow. Even if we where super mutant Avian Americans.

" Don't say that." I whispered wrapping my arms around my body and staring at the snow in front of me.

" Max." He stood up slowly his broken arm tucked against his chest as he came up behind me and lay his chin on my shoulder.

I shivered as he roped his good arm around my waist, " Max, Max, My Max." His whispered against my neck.

" First thing we have to do is stay warm if we are going to make it through this."

His hand skimmed over my stomach and all of a sudden I did feel warm.

" Patty cake." I hissed batting his hand away. " We can play patty cake."

" We are not going to play patty cake." Fang laughed hollowly as his hand strayed back to the flat of my stomach.

" Fang, I don't want to talk about that right know." I emphasized 'that' because I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Well i got the gist of it.

" That's fine." He murmured.

" Does your arm.. Really hurt?"

He sighed and I turned to face him.

" Define hurt Max." He grimaced as I gently inspected his arm. It had broken at the elbow snapped and that left anything below the elbow completely useless.

" Max…" Fang murmured as I gently lay his arm back down at his side.

" Fang, where going to have to figure out a way to bandage that." I said casually. Suddenly his good hand shot up and cupped my face.

" Max, I want you to know that you're the only person I'd want with me right know."

" Hey we die together." I murmured, as looked away from his shimmering eyes. He was slowly tightening his grip bringing my face back up to his level.

Then he moved forward.

All feelings flew out of my mind and all reactions as well as his lips met mine with a gentle crushing passion.

Could this be my Fang? I thought as I fought the desperate urge to hold him back.

In fact that was all I wanted to do, at the moment. Sink deep into Fang's arms and kiss him back with all the ferocity in my body.

He skimmed his good hand down my neck as I fought for control, he was barging forward, un cautious completly lost in his success.

So I had a few choices know, both are very hard to consider while enduring Fangs lips and there erotic pull against mine.

Do i fight or surrender?


	4. Chapter 4

4

Fang had wound his arm all the way around me, his good hand playing through my hair. His mouth playing pleasurable games with mine.

There was a million thoughts already winging through my head, all of them fueled by my completely insatiable need for Fang.

Where had this need even come from? I wondered as I anchored my fingers in Fang's hair and pulled his face tight against mine. Forcing our lips together, as tightly as i could.

Our breath was mingling as I threw myself into it, the little voice I used to call self respect screaming at me in the back of my head.

And for once I droned it out. Just let me kiss Fang, I thought, just this once.

Where going to die anyway I reasoned as he stroked my neck. His good arm then tightened around my waist as he pulled me against his chest. My whole body was screaming with pleasure as well as the desire to take this farther.

Did i want to die a virgin?

His body was only slightly warm, we were both loosing heat quickly by now.

" Max…" He murmured against my lips as I drew back slightly. Oxygen rushed back into my body and I gasped, as soon as what I had just done registered.

What had I just done!

Fang watched me with eyes that where half hooded with cold. He was wary of my reaction as he glanced down at me lips cracking into a smile of triumph.

We were both panting slightly as he reached out to pull me back over and i drew away.

" You kissed me!" I accused as he cocked his head and smiled crookedly.

" And you kissed me back." He purred satisfied as I raised my hand to my lips.

They where swollen and still trembling with pleasure. I blushed as he grinned proudly.

" You like me Max!" He gloated and I crossed my arms and shook my head.

" I do not!" I protested, "You ambushed me!"

" Yeah right, then why where you kissing me back."

I glared at him as he smiled back.

" Do you want a punch along, with your kiss?" I growled and Fang chuckled.

" like you could actually hurt Me, Max." He grinned and I turned my back on him and stared at the snowy wall.

My whole body was stille going wild with blind pleasure.

" Your blushing!" Fang acknowledged as he lay his chin on my shoulder.

" Shut up, Fang!" I mumbled and he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

" Don't worry Max, please don't worry. We work together Max.." He murmured a protest as I shoved him away.

He was completely chilled his eye lids where turning a light dusted blue. His teeth where chattering to as he clamped his jaw firmly shut to hide it.

I slowly moved back toward him, almost on instinct as he wrapped his arms around me.

He was still much warmer then the snow, his breath softly tickling my cheek.

" I like to feel you in my arms." Fang whispered as he draped his broken arm over me and I lay my chin gently on his elbow.

" I'm only doing this to stay warm." I said nervously as he snorted and sneezed, but didn't say anything.

I was in all truth excited to be snuggled so tightly against Fang's lean tawny body. He was well muscled, I realized, each pane of his fine olive skinned chest, pressed against my back, as if it was natural.

Since when had Fang become a man? I wondered, Then decided I really didn't care.

Fang wanted to be my man.

And for once I was going to let it happen.

I wondered breifly whether the storm had let up, and is my flock was okay?

Would they look for us? I pondered as Fangs hand strayed over my belly then rested on my hip, once again refilling me with fire.

And if they did, would i even wan't to be found?


	5. Chapter 5

5

" Iggy…." Nudge murmured as she wound her arm around Iggy's elbow and squeezed herself against him." Iggy, I'm not sure we should do this."

" What other option do we have Nudge?" Iggy whispered as he looked back at Angel and Gasman who where bundled near the gas fire, hands stretched out eagerly to receive the fires warmth.

"We can't loose …. Max." Angel shivered as she turned and glanced at them. " I don't want to lose them Iggy, her or Fang."

" We won't Angel, were going to find them." Iggy faked a smile and Angel frowned.

" Yeah, of course we will." She muttered unconvinced as Gasman sneezed.

" Can I help you kids?"

Iggy turned to hear the young man talking to them, and pushed his hands into his pockets.

" Uh…….. Yes you can."

Nudge pushed his side gently and his head snapped in the proper direction.

" Where are you parents?" The man continued curiously.

" That's just it, we don't know, they left us camping." Iggy lied and Nudge lunged in to assist.

" They said they would come back!" She cried " And know our brother and sister are missing!" She squeezed Iggy's arm and buried her head against his chest, and faked a sob.

At least Iggy hoped it was Fake.

" We really need you help."

" When did you last see your brother and sister?" The man asked slowly and Iggy hesitated.

" Before this Blizzard let up, about a day ago, no, not even that a half a day." Iggy answered.

" And what exactly are your … Guardians Jobs, exactly where did they say they were going?"

Iggy felt his heart shoot up into his throat. Guardians! Max was always better with this than he was.

" Our parents are missionaries." He lied as Nudge sneezed against his arm and burrowed in against his side.

" Your saying you parents left you Alone?" The man said sharply as Iggy shook his head, This wasn't working.

" They didn't just leave us…" Iggy looked down sharply as Angels sweet crystalline voice filled the air.

" See sir." She trilled as Iggy listened completely amazed. " Where not really normal, sir, but we still really need you help. Our gaurdians, are the ones we lost."

" How aren't you normal." The rescue worker echoed bemused as he looked at the young girl.

Iggy could just imagine what he was thinking. That the little girl, was spinning a yarn. If only that was true, Iggy thought.

" I would tell you but you wouldn't believe me." Angel cautioned and the man chuckled.

" hit me with your best shot, sweetie." He grinned and Angel sighed.

" I warned him I really did."

And with that, the six year old let her wings shoot free of her shirt, sending the tough and buff rescue man scrambling back in panic.

" She warned you." Gasman sneezed as the man gasped and Iggy rolled his eyes. So far this was failing miserably.


	6. Chapter 6

6

" Its warm in here Isn't it?"

I glanced back at Fang as he stared at me from underneath exhaustion hooded eyes.

" No." I snapped as I shivered and rubbed my arms against my sides. I for one did not think it was warm, I was freezing my feathers off. This was probably just another one of his pathetic jokes.

" I'm Burning." Fang panted as he slipped his coat tenderly over his broken arm and off his body.

" Don't do that!" I cautioned and he ignored me. Typical.

" Fang stop!" I demanded as he jerked his shirt off, tearing the fabric from his body as if it was covered in acid.

I stared stunned at his pale muscles.

He was cold, his skin was turning a darker blue in proof, why did he think it was freaking hot!

He lunged for his shoe laces and I darted up and at him.

" Fang stop." I shrieked as I roped my arms around his neck and squeezed. " Fang its not Hot!"

" I'm burning up, Max." Fang mumbled through blue lips as my dangling forced him to pause momentarily.

" You have hypothermia." I gasped as he basically tripped over himself to get to his shoe laces.

" No, Fang, Your not burning!" I screeched as the numb in my own body fled under a onslaught of panic.

Fang shucked of his shoes and then shimmied his socks down over his cold swollen ankles and then flicked them off the perfect arcs in his feet.

He sighed with pleasure as he pressed his feet into the snow and I could only watch as the skin that used to be a fine olive tint turned darker and darker!

" Fang you have to stop." I begged as I tried to choke him, I'd do anything to hinder his progress!

" Fang you'll only die faster!"

His numb fingers played with the button on his pants as I jerked back on his neck.

" Fang stop!" I sobbed. I needed a distraction to take his mind off the burn.

The top of his pants snapped open.

My mind worked feverishly, he would only die faster, he couldn't die!

He started to push them down his legs.

He just couldn't die, Because I needed him!

The realization hit me, as I lunged. I needed Fang!

I pushed us both to the ground me straddling his chest as I forced his wrists to the ground and then covered his lips with mine.

Fang groaned against my mouth as his broken wrist was crushed into the snow and he went limp underneath me.

I slowly reached down and grabbed the fabric of his jeans and jerked them back upward over his icy hips and snapped the button forcefully.

Fang moved underneath me his good arm flying up and crushing me against him. His lips gentle and determined working against mine intensely. I surrendered slightly as I groped for his shirt and dragged it across his chest.

" Stay with me." I demanded as I broke away from his lips and he looked up at me with tired eyes.

I was still crouched over him my knee in between his legs tightly pressed against the fabric of his jeans as he reached up and pulled me back down. This time though he did not kiss me.

He steered my head underneath his chin with his good arm and then held me there, cold hand splayed my neck.

" Fang?" I murmured as he exhaled shakily and I instinctively rubbed his naked chest to warm him up. He was injured and his body was weak, he was fading in my arms as I watched.

He was weak because he had broken his arm which had happened because he was trying to protect me.

Like he always did, but this time he was going to die for it!

" Max." He cooed as I crawled up slightly and looked into his eyes.

" I ….Love you, Max." He smiled his face tinged with the black and blue fingers of emerging frostbite. " I love you so much."

I choked, my dry sob catching in my throat as his chest rocked with another shiver.

" I love you, too." I said truthfully as I slipped my hand underneath his fragile head and stroked his dark hair. " Don't leave me, Fang."

" Max…" His back arched slightly as his fists tightened in agony.

I delicately placed my hands on either side of his face and bowed my head inward to capture his lips. To taste Fang.

The kiss was weak, but by far the most beautiful as Fang frantically struggled to kiss me back.

" Don't leave me." I whispered against his mouth as he breathed shakily and then dragged my lips back to his.

" Don't leave me Fang…"

Suddenly Fang's head rolled to the side in my hands as his lips stilled. I stared at him in shock as his vacant eyes stared at the opposite snow wall.

His parted lips where swollen with my last show of love.

I choked on a sob, this couldn't be happening!

Fang couldn't die.. I loved him.

" Fang." I rasped as I slowly lowered myself down on his snowy chest and wrapped my arms around his still lifeless chest, muffling sobs of anger.

" Fang…. Come back." I cried as I fought the nagging desire to sleep, and desperately leaned up and kissed his motionless lips and ran my hands down the sides of his Cold face.

" Fang.. Please!" I trilled and kissed his cold lips again, and again hoping for some response.

" Fang.. I love you! Please!"

Nothing, that silence of the cave had me by the throat, as i pressed my face into his naked chest and let the tears flood down my face.


	7. Chapter 7

_" Snow." I mouthed my eyes widening with excitement as I flattened my hands against the fence, and squeezed my fingers through the mesh." Jeb, look at the snow!"_

_"_ _Its cold, Max." Jeb cautioned as I glanced up at the sky._

_It was a deep gray, the swirls of wind whipping my hair around my head in a fashion that made my hair dance like a halo. My wings where flared out as I sat in the school's only yard, my short sack like dress bagging on my body._

_" Max, we can't stay out here much longer, your going to get sick!" Jeb cautioned. But I ignored him. My well developed sense of a five year old curiosity was already hooked on the snow as I stretched out my hand to touch the cool flakes that rested in the grass._

_" Max, Come on. The others are waiting for you." Jeb stood up from his perch on the side lines and started toward me as I withdrew my hand from the snow in surprise._

_" Jeb!" I screeched as he picked up his pace and I shot up off the ground shrieking and jumping." Jeb, Jeb, Jeb!"_

_" I warned you it was cold, didn't I sweetheart!" Jeb demanded as he lowered himself to my level on his knee's and I lay my small hand on his arm._

_" Not the cold." I protested as he tousled my curls._

_" I better get you inside, Sweetie, your starting to turn blue." He commented as I desperately shook my head. He needed to understand that it wasn't the cold snow!_

_" No…" I shouted my fists bunching at my sides and Jeb glanced at me warningly._

_" Max, quiet. You know were not supposed to be out here."_

_" No, Jeb." I protested as I grabbed his arm and jumped up and down my wings beating frantically. " Bird, Bird!"_

_" Ahh." Jeb rubbed his chin as he saw what I was pointing to._

_" Yeah, your right, Max. That's a bird." Jeb murmured while I ducked behind him. A small feathered bird lay in the snow, its dark belly upturned mournfully to the sky._

_"_ _Is it Dead?" I inquired as Jeb slowly lowered himself to his knees and scooped the mess of feathers up of the ground. My keen ears failed to pick up a heart beat, in the small creature._

_" Poor, Bird!" I cooed as Jeb cradled in his hands and I leaned in to get a better look._

_" It has wings." I acknowledged. "Like me, Jeb!"_

_" Exactly, sweetie." Jeb murmured. " Its just like you." The bird was completely still in Jeb's hands. I reached forward and ran a finger down its chest feathers._

_" Its soft." I murmured. "Jeb is it dead?"_

_" No he's not, poor fella, he's in shock." Jeb answered as a huge gust of wind caught us both sending my hair streaking across my face as it ruffled the birds feathers._

_" Shock." I echoed._

_" Yeah, he got really cold and fell from the sky. Birds are different then people, Max, they are more like you and that's what makes you a miracle."_

_" But, Jeb I don't want to shock." I exclaimed and he chuckled quietly._

_" That's why we keep you extra warm sweetie, lets go inside and see if we can save this bird."_

Arms where encircling me, trying to pull me away from Fang's chest as i scrunched my eyes shut and held onto him for dear life. They couldn't separate us, i thought fitfully! Not now, not after all of this! I wouldn't let them.

I suppressed a scream inside of me. I was burning! The heart break and physical pain was flooding my soul. Choking me, drowning me!

Some one make it stop! I thought desperately. I wanted to freeze like that bird now, and then i could join Fang. Tears where spilling down my cheeks as i curled up, and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I was on fire, there was no comphort. I sobbed as i rocked back and forth then someone touched me. I went completly still under the touch that was so warm and alive, my heart thundering away in my chest as tears froze in teh corners of my eyes.

" Max?"


	8. Chapter 8

" Max?"

I clenched my eyes shut, with fear as I realized I was not touching the raged fabric of my old jeans but something must softer.

My fingers ached as they clutched around the foreign fabric. Scratch the fingers! My whole freaking body hurt like I had been mauled by bear and then mauled by a pack of freakin wolverines. The ache seemed to continue deep into my bones, as if punishing me for my improper conduct with Fang.

Fang. The mere thought made tears start to well under my tightly closed eye lids.

Fang, who had frozen to death. The taste of him still lingered on my lips and that made me want to choke on my own tears.

" Max, wake up!" Someone was shaking my shoulder as I tried to make myself as small as possible.

Small thing, smaller target. I thought as the shaking continued. Who ever was bothering me didn't seem to know that smaller target rule, apparently.

For Heavens sake!, wasn't I already deep enough in hell without being put through an earth quake.

" Max…" The tearful cooing brought me to attention for a second. I knew that sweet voice that voice belonged to my beautiful baby girl.

My Angel!

Slowly I opened my eyes, my whole body tense with anxiety.

At first the shapes where blurred as I stared at my flock, their images becoming slowly clearer.

" Max!" Gasman exalted as I slowly sat up, each bone creaking in protest.

" Guys." I finally croaked as I realized it had been Iggy's arm on my shoulder, and my heart shattered. I looked at each of their faces in turn, each was worried and flushed.

Fang wasn't among them though, there was no olive skinned boy smiling at me thru a curtain of dark hair.

I instantly bowed my head and drew my knees up against my chest. He was gone, he was really gone!

" Max?" Nudge asked quietly as she lay her small hand on my knee.

" It's okay. Max, your safe know." Iggy murmured as he draped an arm around my shoulder.

No I wasn't. Didn't they realize that Fang was dead!

Locked forever in the cold fingers of that freakin avalanche! I knew I was crying softly as Iggy slowly rubbed my back and Angel patted the top of my hand delicately.

" Its okay, Max." Angel said gently, while Gasman shuffled his feet nervously.

They weren't used to seeing me this way. Heck I wasn't used to seeing me this way.

I was pathetic. Truly pathetic.

" I don't know why she's crying." Gazzy whispered out of the corner of his mouth to Iggy who ignored him.

" Max, its okay."

Another heart beat had suddenly entered the room as I buried my head against my knees.

" Hey, is she okay." A concerned voice asked as Iggy returned to rubbing my back, in a relaxing circuit.

" She's fine Ted." He reassured .

" No…" I sobbed weakly " Fang…."

" What is she talking about, is she talking about….the boy" The foreign voice questioned and I looked up, the tears catching in my throat.

" Fang?" I wiped my hand across my eyes as I sniffed miserably "He died, I couldn't hear his heart, Iggy…"

Iggy chuckled quietly and I spun to glare at him. The new comer was next to him arms crossed across his chest. He was a young man in his late twenties, and he was grinning.

" She thought Fang was dead." Nudge smiled as I glared at them all in turn my face slowly slipping toward shock.

" He's not…." I whispered and Gasman shook his head ecstatically.

" No!" Angel chimed in as Iggy gently steered my head in the right direction.

" He sleeps like the dead though…." He observed as my heart went shooting up into my throat.

Fang was lying perfectly still in the hospital bed just a few feet away. His face was peaceful, almost wistful and pale as his bandaged arm rested on top of the sheets. He was in a hospital dress his long black hair shading his face like a curtain.

" Fang." I breathed his name savoring each syllable as if each one was the last sound I would make.

" Fang!"

I stumbled up, my legs where almost too weak to support me as I struggled to stay up. Iggy reached out, and held me up from behind.

Angel grabbed on to my hospital dress then threw her arms around my waist. " I was scared for you, Max." She whispered as I scooped her up, my hands shaking.

" I was scared for you too." I smiled as she nuzzled up against me.

Ted remained next to Iggy as I slowly made my way over to Fang's bed, the whole while hugging Angel against me.

He looked so perfect, as I strained to hear his heart. There it was! A feeble but rapid heart beat that made my own heart scream with joy.

I ignored the crazed beeping of his heart monitor and every one else in the room. All I could focus on was Fang.

I ran my trembling hand across his pale forehead and he sighed. " Max….?"

" I'm here." I smiled as Angel rested her face against mine, her eyelashes batting against my cheek like butterfly wings.

" I …" Fang said heavily as he looked up at me with a forced smile. " I .. didn't leave you… Max."

My mind instantly flashed back to me lying on his chest, begging him not to leave me. He hadn't left me after all.

" You didn't" I smiled as I gently set Angel down on the hospital bed and she scrambled to snuggle up against Fang's chest.

" Thank you." I whispered as I leaned in, tell Fang's and my face were only an inch apart.

My lips hesitated over his cheek, as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. I then in one swift instinctive move pressed my lips against his cold, hard ones.

I heard Iggy hoot with laughter as Fang kissed me back, his lips weak but at the same time determined and sharp.

" I didn't leave you." He breathed gently against my neck. " And I never will Max, no matter how much you frustrate me!"


	9. Epilogue

Fang was perched on the end of the hospital bed gazing out the window. His long legs which hung off the bed, where clad in fresh pair of navy blue jeans that Ted had loaned him.

He was as handsome as I had ever seen him before, his well formed chest covered in a black turtle neck(Once again a generous donation from Ted) as he stared out at the snow covered forest his eyes frosted with uncertainty.

His broken arm hung in a sling across his chest. I knew he hated it, the crippling power of the broken bone, not that he ever let any of us know about it.

So typical Fang!

" What are you thinking about?" I finally asked as his head snapped in my direction. I was leaning against the door frame, with two hot chocolate mugs, in hand.

Ted's wife Stephanie had been taking care of my flock for me it would seem. And Dang, that women made great hot chocolate!

Already I was almost as addicted to it as I was to Dr. Martinez's cookies.

" Stuff." Fang answered quietly as he patted the bedspread next to him. Was that an Invitation? I wondered.

" Join me, Max?" Fang smiled as he cocked his head.

Oh, I guess it was.

" Why don't you join the rest of the flock?" I suggested and he sighed. " Just stay here with me, Max. It's quiet here."

Almost against my will I was drawn to the bed where I sat down and he took one of the hot coco mugs from me.

" I am assuming this is mine?" He smiled as I nodded meekly.

" Thanks." He took a sip then gagged when he discovered it was hot." It's hot." I warned as if to redeem myself as he wiped his mouth.

" A little to late, Max"

" I thought as much."

We sat in silence for a minute then slowly Fang stretched his arm out and draped it around my shoulders.

I did not recoil, from him. In fact the gesture made me lean closer to him as he returned his gaze to the window, and instantly was lost again in thought.

" So what exactly are you thinking about when you say stuff?" I tried as I stared into my hot chocolate.

" Just that the flock is going to hate to leave Ted and Stephanie." Fang answered as he ran his hand over my neck nonchalantly. Each brush of his fingers though made my stomach squirm with delight.

I had figured that one out right away off course. My flock had bonded to the two rescue workers.

At first Ted had naturally been scared senseless by the bird kids but then had quickly warmed to them, when Stephanie did. Overall I was pretty sure they had been won over by Angel's charm. Anyway they had agreed to help the flock look for us.

They had found Fang and I by Iggy detecting the fading beat of my own heart. Without Ted and Stephanie, both Fang and I would be dead and my flock would still be out in the cold. I would say that they had done us a massive favor! The biggest miracle to me though was that Fang had gone into shock.

Stephanie had explained a bunch or horribly complex scenarios where things like that happened to birds. Here's the dumbed down version.

Fangs system after all the cold and pain shut down, to preserve energy. Slowing all his body procceses, and making him appear dead.

" I know they'll miss Steph and Ted." I replied as I leaned up against him. " I also know that's not what's bugging you."

" How perceptive." Fang said dryly.

I waited for him to say more and he remained silent. " Well.." I prompted and he looked at me his eyes dark.

I remembered when his eyes had closed and I had thought that I had lost him forever. Already that day in the snow cave was feeling more and more like a dream. We couldn't have really acted like that, could we ?

And all off a sudden I knew what was bothering him.

" I almost wish.." Fang started wistfully, as I reached out and lay my hand on top of his free hand. " I almost wish it was always like that, Max."

" Were better off here with the flock." I said quietly and he sighed.

" I know."

After another moment of silence he bowed his head down against mine and kissed my forehead.

" I don't need to be dieing…" He said huskily, " To say that I love you, Max."

" Neither do I." I smiled as he tilted my chin up and then kissed me on the lips fully.

My eyes closed as he played his lip games and then backed away his dark eyes dancing with pleasure.

" We could stay here, with Ted and Stephanie longer." I suggested as he chuckled.

" We are such a bunch of freeloaders." He laughed.

I knew Iggy was probably upstairs gloating again that I had not returned yet. He had been going off every other minute about how he was right, and there had been something going on in between Fang and I.

Faintly I didn't give a hoot. ( No pun intended)

Fang stood up drawing me up with him, and then squeezed me against his solid, lean chest. For once Fang was not tense, as I wrapped my arms around him.

" Hugs." I smiled into his shirt as he kissed the top of my head while hugging me with his good arm.

" We better go join the flock, before any scandalous rumors get started." Fang observed as we separated slightly.

He reached forward and brushed as strand of hair out of my face and smiled as I blushed. "Come on, Max."

" Hey, I'm the leader!" I protested and he snorted. "Whatever you say."

We both picked up our hot coco mugs and Fang wound his cold muscled arm around me as we walked back through the door way toward our flock.


End file.
